


Daisuga 2

by ShadowDahlia



Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sawamura Daichi, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Switching, Top Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDahlia/pseuds/ShadowDahlia
Summary: Slowly waking up with Suga spooning him from behind, Daichi felt at ease. He wished he could spend every day with his boyfriend like that. No responsibilities, just the two of them cuddling.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930300
Comments: 4
Kudos: 234





	Daisuga 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Haikyuu College au on Insta, you can find it [here](https://www.instagram.com/haikyuu_college.au/?hl=de).  
> If you haven‘t read my au, there might be parts of this work you don’t understand.

Daichi was glad he could finally sleep in today. His and Suga‘s courses wouldn’t start until 1pm, so there was much time to relax. 

Slowly waking up with Suga spooning him from behind, Daichi felt at ease. He wished he could spend every day with his boyfriend like that. No responsibilities, just the two of them cuddling. Looking at the clock he saw that it was only 10am, so he decided to take a short nap again.

However, his peace was interrupted when Suga shifted closer to him and moaned softly. 

_Not again_ , Daichi thought and chuckled a bit, suddenly feeling Suga‘s morning wood on his behind. It happened a lot of times that his boyfriend woke up with a hard-on and in the end it mostly ended with Daichi taking care of it.

"Suga... wake up," Daichi groaned tiredly, feeling that his boyfriend began dry humping him. 

When Suga slowly opened his eyes, he realized what he had been doing in this sleep.

"Sorry, Daichi," he mumbled, still being half asleep. Placing a soft kiss on Daichi‘s neck, he asked,  
"Can I please continue?"

Too tired to care Daichi nodded and pulled his boxers down, inviting Suga to take of his problem.

"Thank you," Suga smiled, also pulling his pants down a bit to free his dick. 

Gladly accepting Daichi’s invitation Suga quickly slipped his hard cock between Daichi‘s thighs, feeling the warmth. 

Suga loved Daichi‘s tights and the dark haired male knew that. He had let Suga fuck his thighs a lot of times already.

Slowly beginning to move, Suga started to moan softly directly into Daichi‘s ear. 

Suga’s cock started to rub against his soft one with every thrust his boyfriend made and Daichi just knew that it wouldn’t take long until he would get hard too.

"Can you give me the lube?" Suga moaned softly, wanting to be able to slip between Daichi‘s thighs more easily. 

Daichi groaned, turned on, and reached for the nightstand. Quickly grabbing the lube, he passed it over his shoulder to Suga who was still fucking his tights.

"Thank you," Suga moaned and poured lube on his hand, just to quickly spread it on his cock. 

His dick slipped now more easily in between Daichi‘s legs, which made the feeling even more intense.

"Just a bit more," Suga breathed into Daichi‘s ear as he sped up his thrusts. 

Daichi who meanwhile also got hard groaned,  
"No, Suga. Wait... Let‘s do more."

Suga slowly stopped his movements and replied out of breath,  
"Can I fuck you then?"

Daichi just nodded. He wanted to feel Suga inside of him. 

He topped more often, but it wasn’t too rare for Suga to top him for a change.

"Alright," Suga moaned. 

Pouring lube on his fingers, he placed soft kisses on Daichi‘s neck.  
Finishing, he threw the lube over Daichi onto the floor in front of the bed. 

While the heat under the blanket got almost unbearable, Suga started to rub his index finger over Daichi‘s hole.m

"Ready?" he asked lovingly, not wanting to surprise Daichi. The taller male nodded again and pushed his ass back a bit. 

Suga smiled and slowly put his first finger into Daichi‘s tight heat. The anticipation of fucking his boyfriend almost killed him, it’s been a few weeks since he had done that. Therefore, Suga quickly began moving his finger, of course still carefully not wanting to hurt his partner. 

Since they‘ve been dating for a long while Suga knew exactly where Daichi‘s prostate was and quickly pressed down on it. A moan escaped Daichi‘s lips, where as Suga started to smile. 

It was nice having Daichi like this once in a while. 

Knowing that his boyfriend was ready for another finger, Suga pushed also second digit in. 

Since they knew each other better than they knew themselves, they didn’t need much communication when doing it. 

They knew where the other‘s limits were. 

Carefully spreading Daichi, Suga placed a few kisses on his neck again.

"No marks," Daichi warned him, feeling Suga‘s lips on him.

"Fine," the grey haired male grumbled. He knew that Daichi would always get embarrassed changing in the locker room when his body was full of kiss marks. Sometimes he allowed Suga to leave some, but today was sadly not such a day. 

Adding a third finger, Suga started moving at a more rapid pace. He was getting a bit impatient, so he wanted to prepare Daichi as quick as possible. 

A few muffled moans escaped Daichi‘s lips as he tried to hold them back.

At the beginning of their relationship Daichi had swallowed every single moan with the explaination that it was embarrassing for such a large man to moan like that. 

However, Suga had convinced him otherwise, making Daichi embrace it all. Suga had told him over and over again that he sounded extremely attractive moaning like that and that he should stop giving a damn about society‘s standards. Over the time Daichi had understood it all.

"Are you ready?" Suga asked softly, sounding a bit desperate.

"Y-yeah," Daichi groaned, pushing himself back on Suga‘s fingers. 

Hearing that, the grey haired male pulled his fingers out in order to line himself up. Slowly pushing in he let out a loud moan, happy to feel Daichi‘s heat again.

"You... forgot the condom again," Daichi moaned as Suga was completely in him.

A smug grin, which Daichi didn’t see, formed on his face as he replied,  
"Ooooops, sorry."

It wasn’t a matter of being clean or not, Suga and Daichi both knew they were since they got tested at the beginning of their relationship; it was more a matter of Daichi being too lazy to wash himself afterwards. Usually he had too though, because Suga, the sly fox he was, often _forgot_ the condom. However, deep down they both knew that they preferred doing it without one.

While letting Daichi get used to the dick in him, Suga again kissed his neck. He loved doing that.

His action was interrupted when suddenly the door swung open and Hinata stormed into the room.

"Fuck," Daichi mumbled, not believing the situation. 

Both of them were quite happy that they still had the blanket covering them, so that Hinata won’t see them. 

When he questioned why they acted so weirdly, Suga quickly brushed him off, sounding a bit more fucked than he wanted to. 

While Daichi asked what Hinata was doing in their room, Suga shifted a bit so that his cock accidentally brushed over his prostate. Daichi‘s question was more like a stutter. 

However, Hinata didn’t understand what was going on and replied,  
"I just wanted to tell you that Ukai and Takeda agreed to meet us!"

Suga nodded and responded, trying to give him approval for their good job, but his words also sounded very suspicious. 

When he asked if Hinata could leave suddenly also Kageyama ran into the room. However, he quickly understood what was going on, seeing their blushed faces and probably also the lube bottle on the floor. With eyes wide open he quickly apologized for intruding and dragged Hinata out of the room.

When Daichi heard the door closing, he mumbled,  
"Your little move right now wasn’t an accident, was it?"

"You know me so well," Suga grinned and finally started moving.

"We should apologize to Kageyama later," Daichi moaned as Suga sped up his thrusts.

"Sure... But for now focus on my cock in you," he responded suggestively. 

A muffled moan into the pillow beneath Daichi‘s head was enough of an answer, so Suga started thrusting even harder. 

The lewd sounds of his cock fucking Daichi asshole, made the grey haired male grow even harder.

"Fuck - you feel so good," he moaned out of breath. 

Grabbing Daichi’s waist to pull him even closer, Suga got desperate to go even deeper. 

However, this position wasn’t really the best to fuck in.

Deciding to change their position, Suga quickly pulled out to turn Daichi onto his stomach. The taller male let out a surprised moan and Suga manhandled him. 

Sitting down on top of Daichi, Suga pushed his cock inside again, moving more easily now. Suga‘s weight pressed Daichi further into the matress, making the fabric rub on Daichi‘s cock intensely.

"F-fuck," he groaned, grabbing the bed sheet tightly as Suga rocked his hips back and forth.

"I really like this position, Daichi. Y-you look sexy from above with zero control over the situation," Suga moaned, feeling dominant for once. 

Daichi let out another groan, being turned on by Suga‘s statement; not that he would ever admit that. 

Grabbing Daichi‘s ass cheeks, Suga pushed them apart a bit, so see his cock disappearing in his boyfriend‘s hole over and over again. Visual stimulation had always been a huge turn on for him. 

Rocking into Daichi with more force, Suga let out a moan,  
"This f-feels so good."

Daichi felt exactly the same, burrying his deep red face into the pillow while his toes started to curl. He could feel himself getting closer with every minute that passed, because Suga still pushed him so deep into the matress that he got enough friction on his cock to cum any second. 

Raising his head a bit, Daichi groaned,  
"I-I‘m close, fuck."

"Me too," Suga replied, suddenly grabbing Daichi‘s shoulders to pound his boyfriend even harder. Surprised Daichi let out a yelp, being so close that it was almost painful.

"I‘m coming," he groaned, while releasing himself in between the mattress and his stomach. 

While he orgasmed his asshole started to clench, so that it didn’t take long for Suga to also come. 

He pulled out last minute before shooting all over Daichi‘s back. He knew that Daichi would’ve lectured him later about coming inside if he did, so this was definitely a safer choice.

"Shit," Suga moaned as he came down again. 

Getting off of Daichi, Suga lay down next to him again. 

Daichi on the other hand turned around to lay on his back again.

"I got cum on my stomach and on my back. You‘re gonna help me clean it, right?" he asked in a serious voice. 

Suga started to laugh and answered,  
"Stop always bitching around with the cleaning. The amount of times you actually came in me is much higher!"

Continuing to laugh, he hit Daichi‘s shoulder, who then also started to smile.  
"Touché," he replied.


End file.
